I Don't Love You
by Myv-Ero Princess
Summary: [yaoi][RxL] aahh ' vai ser mais d umas historias escrotas minhas... mas eu axu q to seguindo meio o panametro essa palavra existe? dos personagens... D talvez tenha Lemon, num sei, depende do meu humor...


#...# lembranças

"..." pensamentos

-... fala

(comentarios inuteos da autora)

-Espero nao levar pedradas com essa fuck fic

mas deem um desconto... eu nem sei um nome legal pra ela

bom o nome atual ate tem sentido mas... sabem como eh neh... gota

**I Don't Love You**

**CAP1**

L estava em sua poltrona costumeira, pensando no que Kira estaria planejando, e como captura-lo..

-"como ele consegue matar...?Não.. o que o faz conseguir matar...?" – pensava distraidamente, sem ligar para a presença ao seu lado, que o olhava pelo canto do olho desconfiadamente.

Light estava em sua cadeira olhando para o computador, estava ajudando no "caso kira", mas ele tinha certeza que mesmo depois de sua confinação, L ainda suspeitava que o mesmo fosse Kira - Hey... Ryuzaki ainda sou seu suspeito?

- 7...- respondeu

-... – Light estava se irritando – E quando sua suspeita chegará a 0?

-quando me provar a sua inocência...

- já provei isso...Já lhe disse que não sou Kira

-... – L ficou calado, olhando para seu computador calmamente

Nesse instante a porta se abriu, Matsuda entrou

- Nada de brigarem hoje...- falou

Nenhum dos dois lhe respondeu, continuaram a observar atentamente o computador, ignorando a presença.

- Não se esqueçam que tem câmeras em todo prédio...- falou Matsuda antes de se retirar

Light relaxou na sua cadeira, e olhou para o seu "companheiro de corrente".

- Me solta dessa merda de corrente, assim você não precisará me aturar dia e noite – falou Light irritado.

- Você não me incomoda...- disse L, pegando um morango com chantilly, comendo.

- Kira esta lá fora matando um monte de gente, e você fica nessa calma toda, comendo doces..- se levantando da cadeira, levemente irritado.

-... – L agora estava lambendo os dedos melecados de chantilly – O verdadeiro Kira esta aqui, acorrentado a mim... Não pensa que um "tempinho" na cadeia te livrou de minhas suspeitas...- agora pegando outro morango calmamente.

Light sentou-se irritado, não adiantava, Ryuzaki era um cabeça dura, não importava quantas vezes tivesse que falar que não era Kira, ele não ia acreditar.

-hnn... acabou os morangos – falou L sem se alterar – mais morangos... – se levantou, e começo a caminhar em direção da porta, esquecendo que estava acorrentado a Light.

Sem perceber, Light foi puxado pela corrente.

- HEY... –ele se levantou, antes que caísse, andando logo atras de L. – idiota.. esqueceu que estamos acorrentados um no outro...?

-Não estou assim por vontade própria...- falou L calmamente

-esta sim... você que quis ficar assim – respondeu Light

- é?... ahh sim.. é verdade...

Light parou bruscamente, fazendo Ryuzaki ser parado na mesma intensidade.

- o que houve?- perguntou L – porque parou? Eu quero doces...

- não me interessa, vamos voltar pra sala, se kira agir enquanto não estivermos lá...

- eu não consigo me concentrar sem doces...

Do fundo do corredor Aizawa apareceu correndo.

- o que houve? – perguntou L

- Ryuzaki... apanhamos o 3º Kira..

-quem era? Higuchi Kyosuke...

-Ryuzaki, Higuchi informou que pode-se matar pessoas através de um caderno.. – falou Aizawa – Vamos ao local...

Sentado no sofá pensativo, havia recobrado suas lembranças, assim que tocou o death note, seu plano havia dado certo.. tudo ocorrera perfeitamente, apesar de ainda estar acorrentado a Ryuzaki, mas isto era o de menos. O que mais lhe incomodava neste exato momento, era Misa, que agarrara seu braço, reclamando de não poderem namorar sem a presença de Ryuzaki.

-Não gosto de você ter sempre que ficar com a gente – falava misa

- vocês nem perceberão minha presença – disse Ryuzaki comendo um pedaço de bolo- hn, você não vai comer o seu pedaço de bolo?

- não... – falou misa – isso ai engorda demais..

Misa nem precisou continuar, que Ryuzaki já tinha pegado seu pedaço de bolo, e estava comendo.

- mas é guloso... não tem medo de engordar não? – perguntou misa

- não...humm.. desculpe por não poder deixa-los a sós... – falou Ryuzaki

- "graças a Hide-sama que nós não ficamos a sós.."- pensou Light

- ahh tudo bem, você não é culpado por ser assim... – falou misa

- na verdade, é sim misa.. ele que escolhe como quer ser.. ele optou por ser assim, então...

-misa não entende dessas coisas Light...- resmungou misa

-Quando eu puder soltar Light, vocês dois poderão fazer o que quiser a sós – falou Ryuzaki

-AHH ARIGATOU Ryuzaki-san – gritou misa, se levantando, e dando um beijinho na face de L.

- não faz assim que eu gamo... – falou Ryuzaki meio alterado

Light observou a reação de Ryuzaki, prestando atenção ao minimo detalhe, se uma pessoa qualquer olhasse, iria dizer que sua expressão e reação não mudaram em nada, mas olhando atentamente, deu pra perceber um leve desconforto ou até mesmo vergonha na face de Ryuzaki.

Light se levantou, e saiu andando rumo a porta, puxando Ryuzaki junto, abriu a porta com força, iria sair, quando deu de cara com Remu, parou bruscamente com o susto, fazendo L trombar com o mesmo e ir direto ao chão, mas no meio da queda, Light segurou seu braço, e o puxou pra cima, ficando cara a cara com Ryuzaki.

Light viu que Ryuzaki teve a reação esperada, ficou desconfortável e com vergonha...

-"humm... será que consigo alguma informação preciosa assim?" – perguntou-se Light em pensamentos

Light sorri malignamente de seu jeito costumeiro, estava certo.E depois olhou pro shinigami a sua frente, soltando o braço de Ryuzaki.

-"o que remu faz aqui?" – pensou Light

- o que esse shinigami faz aqui – perguntou Ryuzaki

Misa olhava Remu, se perguntando a mesma coisa que Light...

-"remu..." – pensou Misa- o que faz aqui remu?

- meu caderno ta aqui...

- eu sei, mas pq ficou na porta? Pq não entrou?

-achei que estaria atrapalhando se entrasse

- não atrapalharia não... e acabou ate me assustando – falou misa

-desculpe..

- não peça desculpas remu – riu misa

Light ficou olhando misa e remu falando, na verdade só misa falava.

-" como essa menina é irritante, mas graças a remu consegui confirmar a timidez do L"-pensou Light. Se virou pra porta, encontrando L em sua frente, passou por ele, e saiu, com ele em seu encalço.

-vamos pra cozinha comer doces... – fala Ryuzaki

-Não, quero ir pro quarto...- disse Light

-Pra que? – perguntou Ryuzaki

-Porque eu quero me deitar...

-vamos pra cozinha.. depois você deita..- se virando calmo e puxando a corrente, fazendo Light parar com um tranco

-vamos pro quarto... – Agora Light andava para a direção do quarto, que era oposta a da cozinha.

Um andava na direção contraria do outro, fazendo ambos os dois ( para a lari D ) não saírem do lugar.


End file.
